


Feint Attacks

by bluesquare



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, If You Ship Julian Devorak and Happiness This is the Fic For You, Kissing, Maybe Babies Ever After, Rated T for Safety, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 18:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesquare/pseuds/bluesquare
Summary: Prompt: DistractionJulian is trying to read. His wife has other thoughts





	Feint Attacks

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from my tumblr (you can check me out at squarelyblue -- feel free to drop by to say hi or to prompt me there)
> 
> This fic features my fan app Rowan but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless :>

“Darling, I’m trying to read.”

As much as he wanted to keep his face impassive, a huge grin broke onto Julian’s face as Rowan began trailing kisses along the length of his jaw. Nimble fingers then began to trace patterns over the expanse of his chest, drawing away his attention even further and further away from his book.

“I can see that,” she teased, the words spilling from her lips ghosting over his skin in between kisses, “but I’ve missed you.”

Julian’s ears turned to a brilliant scarlet, the blush spreading down to his cheeks and even his neck and chest. The suggestiveness of Rowan’s statement was not lost on him as he closed the offending book, temporarily forgotten, before turning to sling his arm over his wife. Her body then curled close to his — Julian relishing the way their bodies seemed to fit along side one another despite how tall he was compared to her slight frame — as he then leaned in to give her a proper kiss…only to be stopped by her finger against his lips.

His good eye then peered up to meet her gaze, curiosity and mischief glinting over her dark eyes. “Though part of me is curious to see what story has stolen your attention.”

Before he could stammer a reply or even take the book out of reach, Rowan had lurched over to the other side of the bed — Julian chortling back in mild pain as Rowan’s body had sprawled over his chest, fingers stretching over to take the novel. Even as he tried to make a coherent sentence, his protests were little more than a string of babbled thoughts trying to keep his wife away from the offending object. 

However, try as he might, he was a millisecond too late, evident in the surprised gasp that had escaped Rowan’s lips. Her eyes were wide as she then snapped her attention to Julian.

“Ilya…a big book of baby names?”


End file.
